


欢迎来到大家庭(by thefirecrest)

by wyeth0206



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - M/M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 在第一季结束后，休伊应该永远忘记比利•布彻，继续他的生活。但他做不到。相反，休伊去执行一项个人任务，独自寻找布彻。当他真的找到布彻的时候，麻烦也随之而来。休伊被祖国人操了，而比利（近乎）不得不观看。
Relationships: Becca Butcher/Billy Butcher, Becca Butcher/The Homelander | John, Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Hughie Campbell/The Homelander | John
Kudos: 6





	欢迎来到大家庭(by thefirecrest)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to the family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447975) by [thefirecrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefirecrest/pseuds/thefirecrest). 



> 我本来只吃矿金组，但这位太太的文……令我丢掉了节操

译者注：这篇文挺长的（对我而言），于是效率比较低，没有beta，有问题的地方请见谅！喜欢的麻烦评论一下吧，北极圈cp爱好者瑟瑟发抖

马洛里看了他们一眼，会意一笑。比利打定主意不理睬，但休伊不得不尴尬地低下头。为什么？他不能说。也许是因为她就是他们经常提到的神话般的老板。也许是因为连法兰奇或母乳都还没有注意到他和布彻的关系——如果它可以这样形容的话。

不管是什么原因，在他跟着两人朝马洛里的屋外走去的路上，休伊一直很难为情。

后来，带着一种了然的眼神，马洛里警告他远离长久来吞噬着布彻生命的复仇之火。布彻全程一声不吭，面无表情的看着马洛里对他说：“小心点，孩子。你也许爱他，但不要欺骗自己去相信他会有同样的感受。如今的比利•布彻再也不能这样感情用事了。”

休伊只是紧张地笑了笑，回答道：“爱——？我不——”他回头看了看布彻，对方继续用那种不可捉摸的表情盯着他们。他的思想对休伊来说是个谜，即使他的眼睛里燃烧着看不见的火焰。有时他觉得自己离那个神秘而混乱的男人更近了。但这是真的吗，还是他只是在自欺欺人？休伊真的了解这个和他一起睡觉、一起工作的人吗？他吞吞吐吐，“我们的关系不是那样的。”

马洛里眼中闪烁的光芒告诉他，她根本没有被他的话所欺骗。

当他们离开时，休伊犹豫地回头看了一眼，布彻忽然粗暴地抓住他的胳膊，把他拖进车里。

后来，在途经他们临时的藏身之处时，他们争论起来。休伊想救法兰奇、母乳和喜美子，但布彻，正如马洛里说的，宁愿优先考虑他的复仇，而不是拯救他们的朋友。然后布彻把他踢下车，他们继续在一个废弃的停车场里争吵。

当布彻怒气冲冲地把他推到车边时，休伊暗想着，那个人要吻他了。休伊仍然不确定他是否愿意。但后来，布彻退开了，用仇恨的目光盯着他，休伊只在他面对超人类时的看到过这种表情。 

“你是个可怜的婊子，休伊，”布彻朝他啐了一口。 “你他妈对罗缤的记忆是一种侮辱。”

休伊听了咬紧牙关，突然再也不想让比利亲他了。“就这样了，哈？当你要复仇的时候我们这些人就一文不值了？是吗？”

“对，”比利说。“尤其是你，休伊。你可以滚蛋去死了，我才不在乎呢。滚到你那个金发超人类婊子那儿去。你以为我会在乎你们吗？你他妈在做梦，孩子。”

一方面他知道比利只是说说而已。来自于当他们彻底纠缠一整晚后，心怀满足的躺在床上，而布彻以为休伊睡着后，在他背上的徘徊画圈。但他的另一部分，更大声的部分，尖叫着布彻说的是实话。尽管他们在一起呆了那么几个月，尽管休伊一次又一次为他冒着生命危险，对那个男人来说，他真的什么也不是。

但就是这样，不是吗？他是有用的。这就是他对于比利的全部意义。一个有用的工具。一个方便的炮友。一具温暖的可以用来完成一项危险的任务或者填补一张空床的身体。

休伊看着布彻开车离开，尽管他告诉自己他们之间没有这种关系，但依旧很受伤。

~*~

在经历了整个安妮和火车人的事件之后，休伊独自一人坐在公园里，盯着手机里的比利的联系电话。蓝光轻易驱散了黑夜。他的大拇指在呼叫按钮上盘旋了不下十次，最后他放弃了，叹了一口气，靠回硬邦邦的长椅上。

其余的人都回到了一个旅馆房间，是法兰奇的联系人用来设法把他们召集到一起的地方。不过，他们不打算待很长，正计划在拂晓时分离开这个州。这是个好计划，但是……他们还没收到布彻的消息。

休伊知道他们其他人不在乎比利是否联系他们。毕竟是他任由他们烂在那里不管不顾的。按照逻辑，休伊也不应该在意。但他确实有。他不想，但他还是做了。他想知道比利去哪儿了。想知道那个粗鲁的男人还活着。他只能希望那个混蛋不要孤立无援地面对祖国人。

手机握在手里太久了，暖烘烘的。它的重量提醒他，摆在面前的这个选择。

离开还是留下？

在这个城市里，他真的没什么可留恋的。罗缤已经不在了。安妮虽然是个好朋友，但如果没有他在身边，可能会更安全。他的父亲被中情局安全的关押着。而布彻……

比利不希望他在身边。即使他撒谎说他根本不在乎休伊，这个人也不爱他。不像休伊，现在必须得承认，他爱这个人。他本不想让自己的感情超出掌控，但他还是这样做了。夜里独自坐在公园的长椅上，想着是否应该为了一个永远不会爱他的男人而牺牲生命中剩下的一切。  
休伊毫无幽默感的嘲笑自己。饶有兴趣地注意到，许多重要的事件似乎都发生在公园的长椅上。

最后，他再次翻到比利的手机号，在他改变主意之前拨了过去。

电话铃响了两声后，通了。

但回答的声音并不是比利。

“你好！”一个熟悉而愉快的声音传来。休伊在他的人生中听过上百万次这个声音，大多是在电视上听到的，只有一次是当面听到的。这声音令他脊背发凉。“哪位？”

他甚至还没来得及思考发生了什么，就按下了通话结束按钮。接下来的几分钟里，休伊都在震惊地盯着手机。

他又花了很多时间，最终做出决定。

~*~

他不会透露他是如何找到这所房子的，因为它涉及数周的艰苦搜寻和令人沮丧的死胡同。它开始于法兰奇和母乳苦口婆心的说服他一同离开但被他拒绝，最后以大量的敲诈勒索和休伊驾车行驶在州际间风景如画的乡间小路上作为结束。

他不知道在这里能找到什么。他只知道布彻那据称“无法追踪”的电话曾在这个郡的某个地方被窃听过，而且据报道祖国人在过去几周曾朝这个方向来过。他还知道，玛德琳•史迪威尔的家在一场猛烈的爆炸中夷为平地，这和他所了解的布彻所拥有的炸药爆炸威力相当。他知道死难者只有史迪威尔自己和她刚出生的婴儿。

最后一个事实仍然让休伊感到反胃。比利能够谋杀一个孩子吗？他希望他的回答是否定的，但他怀疑并非如此。

最终这也无所谓了。他还在这里，开着马洛里联络的一辆卡车穿过一条空旷的乡间小路，穿着令人生厌的伪装，都只是为了希望能救回一个永远不会为他做同样事情的男人。

爱真是奇怪。爱让休伊成为杀手。爱也拯救了他的灵魂。爱是他现在每一次行动的动力。他想找到布彻。希望看到他活着，发怒，即使他诅咒他一辈子。

然后他开车经过一个地图上没有的房子，进入一条连谷歌地图都没有识别的路。他看不到太多东西，但当他的卡车驶过时，他发现房子里有动静。窗边有个女人，大概在洗碗。他毫不犹豫地继续开着车，头朝着前方的道路上，而他的眼睛却一次又一次地瞟向房子，直到它在物理上不再可行。

他没有发现祖国人或布彻，但这是他掌握的最大线索。

几天后，休伊又驾着另一辆车回来了，乔装改扮。马洛里本来并不想帮助布彻，但当他把车开到她家，几乎含着泪求她帮助时，她无奈的答应了。他们在一起的时间并不长，不到一个星期，但正如休伊一次又一次地证明的那样，他是个学东西很快的人。他不会冒着被抓到的危险——

然后他看到了他。祖国人。

超人类站在院子前面，出乎意料地没有穿制服。休伊并不认为他曾经见过这个超人类脱掉那套可笑的红白蓝相间的戏服。但显然这是祖国人，穿着法兰绒上衣和牛仔裤，站在前院和一个孩子玩球。

休伊对他的伪装很有信心，但这并不能阻止当他看到超人类时，恐惧的尖刺将他扎个对穿。祖国人停下玩球，抬头看向汽车。休伊假装环顾四周，貌似无意的发现这两个人，并友好地向他们挥手。他的心几乎要从胸腔里跳出来了，但休伊早有准备。他早上还没敢再晃过这所房子之前，就吞下了三片美托洛尔。

他的微笑和挥手得到了回报，因为尽管最初祖国人用凶狠的、发红的目光瞪着他，他还是得以自由离开。休伊不敢回到他的临时住所，以防超人类的跟踪。他开着车在最近的城镇短暂地转了一圈，买了些杂货，停了几个地方，然后又直接从房子旁边经过，假装回来了。他在返回的路上并没有看到祖国人，但是恐惧如影随形，就好像超人类还在那里一样。

几天后，他在路的尽头架设的摄像机告诉他，祖国人已经离开了这座房子。他不再打算继续监视下去了。

他要去找布彻。

~*~

休伊仅仅把他的车开了足够远，把它藏在一些树和灌木丛后面。然后，他开始徒步穿越树林，尽可能不留下任何痕迹。

他研究了祖国人在房子里来去的情况，并推断出这位超人类可能会离开两三天。留给他足够的时间进出这件屋子。然而，他不想冒险留下任何他来过这里的痕迹。

走了大约一个小时，他来到了这座古雅的小屋边缘。

它有白色的墙壁和尖桩篱笆，所有的窗户都有可爱的花边窗帘。除了靠近屋顶的一扇窗户，里面漆黑一片。

现在还是白天，但休伊认为这是最佳时机。他知道那房子里有一个女人和一个孩子。可能是祖国人的秘密家人？但是没有人会觉察到早上会有人闯入。当太阳高照的时候，他们就不会那么警惕。

此外，休伊只打算迅速地查看一番。

偷偷溜进后门并不难。没有锁。他踏进的厨房里没有人。他想他可能听到有人在楼上走。休伊在穿过这个家的时候开始在他的脑海里形成一幅画面。一个充满爱的小家庭。

架子上摆满了零食，大厅里散落着玩具，一个女人和一个男孩的照片到处都是。不过没有祖国人。他没有出现在任何一张照片中。

接着，休伊发现了客厅墙上烧焦的痕迹。他停顿了一下，屏住呼吸。那不仅仅是烧焦的痕迹。这面墙被激光切割，边缘被两束相同的光束灼伤。休伊脑子里浮现出一幅新的图画。一个小家庭被一个超能力怪物恐吓的故事。

他咽了口唾沫，继续默默地穿过房子。

他走到楼梯边，犹豫着要不要上去，但只犹豫了一会儿。之前他听到的从上面传来的动静已经停止了。现在家里只有一片寂静。他猜测那个男孩和女人在哪里。

上层比下层小，但仍有几个房间沿墙排列。休伊经过一个看起来像是男孩的卧室，墙壁是蓝色的，挂着各种超级英雄的海报。和休伊以前的卧室差不多。

他注意到，这层楼的每扇门都是开着的，除了一扇门。尽头的那扇。就是那扇漆黑窗户的地方。他小心翼翼地走向那个封闭的房间，没有撞见任何人。他经过的房间都空荡荡的。走到走廊尽头时，他抓住门把手，试着拧了一下。

它是锁着的。

锁着的门并没有休伊惊讶。使他震惊的是从紧闭的门后传来的声音。

“彼得？孩子，你知道祖国人不在家的时候你不能进来。”

布彻的声音就像一拳打在他的肚子上。突然，他们之前的争论又涌进休伊的耳朵，尽管那是几周前的事了。他不得不忍住从喉咙里逸出的宽慰和痛苦的啜泣。上帝啊，他想念那个声音。但听到的时候还是很痛。再次听到比利的声音令他心痛。

比利还活着。

不管祖国人出于什么原因让他活下来，比利是活着的，这才是最重要的。

门后寂静无声——

“他妈的是谁？”那熟悉的死气沉沉的语气，蕴含着危险，誓要死亡和复仇。

休伊张开嘴想回答，但却发现嗓子哽住了。自从在保龄球馆看到罗缤的鬼魂后，他就再也没有爆发过这样一股极度的焦虑。当然，当时他有安妮那样一个稳定和冷静的存在，使他回归现实。在这里，他唯一的安慰来源和他过去的幽灵是同一个。

“休伊……？”

只需要比利用他的声音叫出他的名字，情感的洪流便席卷他的全身。休伊忍住了又一次抽泣和点头，尽管这一切都隐藏在门后无法得见。

“我——我是来救你出来的。”休伊设法低声说。话语中的信念足以让他再次行动起来。他把手伸进包里取出撬锁的工具。

“滚出去，休伊，”布彻的声音急促地说。“你以为你在帮我，但你只会把事情搞砸。你究竟怎么——”布彻停顿了一下，然后咆哮起来，“马洛里。”

“她不想帮忙，”休伊说。他现在正试图撬锁，尽管他缺乏这门艺术上的经验。如果情况不妙，他就破门而入，希望祖国人不会听到，不管他距离这儿好远。“她告诉我说最好不管你死活。但我说服了她。”

“马洛里是个该死的婊子。你不知道你在做什么，休伊。在你把我们两个都害惨之前给我滚出去。”

“我——”休伊咕哝着，他扭动着撬锁器，但无济于事。“我不能这么做。”

“休伊——”

“我听够了，布彻！”他终于开口了。当他继续时，他的手指因愤怒和激动而颤抖。“我他妈的听够了你说的那些废话。再轮不到你来告诉我该怎么做了。”

“鬼才想，”对方咆哮着回答。“你把我们俩都害死了。不管你那愚蠢的小脑袋怎么告诉你你是在帮我。你不记得了吗，休伊？我根本不鸟你。你对我来说只是个有用的工具。一个有用的小贱人——”

“我知道，”休伊用一种挫败的语气说。他又拧了一下，其中一个喀嗒一声。他叹了口气，急忙把它换成备用的。“我知道。我不在乎。即使我对你而言什么都不是——我还是会救你的。你可以以后骂我。打我。不再跟我说话了。随便什么。但你无法改变我的想法。”

令他惊讶的是，不再有尖锐的反驳声。走廊里一片寂静，但休伊太专注了，不能让自己再次被分神。他的另一根拨片在他的手指下啪的一声。他实在做的太过糟糕了。破门而入这个主意听起来越来越吸引人。

一个声音从楼梯处传来，休伊僵住了。他回头看向走廊，见到一个女人用惊恐的眼神盯着他，一头金发的男孩在她身后偷看他。

“我——”他开口。

“你是来救他的吗？”她急忙问道。

休伊迟疑地点头。

她的眉毛皱了起来，嘴唇抿成一条僵硬的线。她也点点头，爬上楼梯，走进正对着他的大厅。男孩跟在他妈妈后面小跑着。当她把手伸进牛仔裤口袋时，休伊紧张起来，但当他看到她掏出一把小钥匙时就放松了下来。

“给你，”她说，走到他跟前时把钥匙递给了他。“试试这个。”

“贝嘉？”布彻的声音从房间里传出来。

休伊睁大了眼睛，认出了这个名字。他回头看了一眼那个女人，仔细观察了她的五官。这个女人就是让布彻死里逃生，出卖灵魂，诅咒每一个人阻拦他复仇的女人。现在她还活着。

休伊回头瞄了一眼金发男孩，一切都变得清晰明朗起来。

“贝嘉，不要这样做。”布彻咆哮着，声音更大了。

贝嘉完全忽略了他，注意力集中在休伊身上。“把他弄出去，”她对他说。“别让他回来。把他带到远远的地方躲起来，求你了。”从她的眼神中，他可以看出她是完全真诚的。

休伊意识到，她和他一样爱比利。

一丝同病相怜的亲密感中，他理应可能感到的任何嫉妒都顷刻之间消失了。

休伊点点头，试图把同样强烈的真诚也表现出来。“我会的。我保证。”

他打开门锁，他们走了进去。迎接休伊的景象使他害怕。

“我们得一起把他弄下楼，”贝嘉说着停顿了一下。“或者……”她回头看着儿子。“彼得，你能帮妈妈把比利叔叔带到楼下吗?”

男孩彼得疑惑地看着他们三个人。尤其是休伊。“为什么？这家伙是谁？他为什么要带走比利叔叔？我们不能等爸爸来吗？”

“亲爱的，比利叔叔感觉不舒服，”贝嘉说。“他的朋友来这里带他去寻求帮助。”

这是种轻描淡写的说法。自从进入房间，休伊的眼睛就无法从床上的恐怖场景中移开。比利没事。但是，在他的毯子下面，布彻的腿被压碎了，断了，血肉模糊，难以辨认。它们绑了绷带，但绷带上血迹斑斑。即使是休伊，这个曾经握着他生命挚爱的断手，从把一个人从里到外炸飞的人，也对眼前这野蛮的残害感到恶心。而布彻在那种伤害下还能保持连贯的思想真的是……

贝嘉注意到他的目光。

“他想把我们偷偷带出去，”她哽咽着解释道。“他——祖国人，他伤害了比利作为报复。他把他留在这里是为了——”

“让她乖乖听话，”布彻最后说道。他那严厉的眼睛紧盯着休伊。“你现在明白了吗，休伊？”我待在这里是为了让她守规矩，我不能离开她。现在他妈的给我滚出去，赶在——”

“够了，”休伊说。“闭嘴。你是认真的吗？我认识的布彻不会……像个软弱无力的布娃娃一样坐在那里给某个超人类的私生子使唤。”

布彻恶狠狠地瞪着他。“别欺骗自己了，休伊。你从不了解我。”

“也许是的，”他承认。“但我知道他不会让自己被这样利用的。不会像个可怜的婊子一样躺在床上。这是胡扯，布彻。你打算让那个超级王八蛋拿你当武器对付你的妻子——”

“闭上你他妈的一无所知的嘴，休伊，”布彻咆哮道。

“不然怎么样？”休伊反驳道。“你要从床上爬起来，用你那些破烂的残肢，让我闭嘴——”

“够了!”贝嘉打断他们。“之后再讨论这个。我们没有时间解决——”她在他俩之间扫了一眼，眼里闪着熟悉的、心照不宣的光芒，“——无论之后怎么样。当你们都安全离开这里再说。在祖国——”

窗外传来一声巨响。是某种物体的移动速度快到足以打破音障的声音。房间里的三个成年人僵住了。

“他不应该这么快就回来。也许只是一架喷气式飞机——”贝嘉开口了，但她的儿子彼得已经以非人类的速度冲下楼梯。那突如其来的力量展示使休伊感到震惊，尽管在某种程度上他已经得知了真相。

“爸爸回家了！”彼得兴奋地喊道，消失在楼梯下。

贝嘉和休伊交换着惊恐的表情。

“我们……”

“到毯子下面来，休伊。”

他们都疑惑地看着布彻，布彻只是对他们翻白眼。“在我改变主意之前赶紧到他妈的毯子底下来，混蛋。”

休伊不需要再听到第二遍。他把包扔到床下，爬到毯子里，紧紧地贴着布彻的身体，小心翼翼地对待布彻残缺不全的腿。他尽其所能压制能与那个男人再次如此亲密而在胸中涌起的温暖。他的努力是徒劳的。

布彻抓住他毯子下面的手腕，休伊感到一根大拇指再次压住手腕内侧，那是他脉搏所在的地方。

“我要让我的心率与你的同步。并且我需要你调整你的呼吸以适应我的。”布彻粗声粗气地低声对他说。“在你把我们害死之前给我闭上嘴。"

休伊紧闭着嘴。他闭上眼睛，仔细听着布彻平稳的呼吸。他听到贝嘉迅速走出房间，随手锁上了门。他们躺在那里，一声不吭，楼下传来拖得长长的脚步声。布彻伤口的血的金属气味飘进他的鼻子。整个场景是幽闭恐怖和令人生厌的。但不知怎么地，能够再次触碰比利，能够用身体感受到他还活着，这让休伊的神经变得稳定了。

门突然被打开。

“比利！你好吗，我的老兄？”

“太棒了，混蛋。”布彻不耐烦地回答，语气中察觉不出一丝欺骗。

休伊听到祖国人在门口咯咯地笑，若无其事地踱进房间。

他震惊的同时，并完全不意外于布彻面对危险的超人类时随意挖苦。更令人惊讶的是，祖国人并没有报复。休伊还记得当他差点被淹死的时候，祖国人看他的眼神。他强忍着打了个寒颤。

“你想听一些有趣的事吗，比利？”祖国人问道。

“不。并不想。”

“你确定？”祖国人问道。“你看。在回纽约的路上，我，嗯……我看到了一个最奇怪的小东西。”休伊感到他的呼吸近乎不顺畅，心跳试图加快。布彻压紧他的手腕以示警告，休伊不得不强迫自己通过吸入布彻熟悉的舒适气味来放松，即使它现在带有一点血的味道。  
“你看到这个了吗？”

休伊看不见发生了什么，但他觉得有什么东西被扔到了被子上。

“它怎么了？”布彻没好气的说。

“是个摄像头。我找到一个摄像头，”祖国人解释道。休伊的心悬了起来。“如果没有阳光在恰好的角度照到它，我可能会错过。小杂种藏得很好。所以我想‘这一定是沃特的安全措施之一，以监视他们最重要的资产’。”

布彻气愤地叹了口气，“难道不是吗？这跟我有什么关系？”

“我马上说到了。”自从他走进房间以来，第一次，祖国人的声音变得尖锐而危险。“别打断我，比利。我们不想重蹈上次的覆辙吧？”

“如果你想让贝嘉再次对你发火，那当然可以。尽管来。”布彻毫不迟疑地回以挑衅。

一阵沉默后，一个满含阴暗幽默的深沉笑声充满了房间。

“你看，这就是为什么我那么喜欢你，比利。但不，我想告诉你是因为我有个好理由。因为我确实回到了纽约。”

这件事使休伊几乎头晕。人类怎么可能跑得这么快？如此强大？祖国人三小时前就离开了。他怎么就已经回来了？

“所以我四处打听，”祖国人接着说。“你应该知道怎么回事，比利。一点点敲诈恐吓，一点点残害。可能干掉了一个非常讨人厌的秘书，但谁来说明呢？刚好足够把真相撬出来。而你知道我有多热爱真相。”

“有屁快放，你这个自恋的混蛋。”

“啧啧。真不耐烦。但是没关系，”祖国人说。“你看，比利。我发现这台相机不是沃特的。事实上，如果我的小探险是正确的，这实际上是一个CIA级别的监控摄像头。你知道有谁会得到这样的东西吗？”

“我他妈的怎么知道，”布彻厉声说。“你就用这个来烦我吗？因为这简直是浪费时间。”

“是吗？因为，比利，我真的不这么认为。”

祖国人加重和阴暗嘲弄的语调是休伊得到的全部警告，一只手缠住他的脚踝，把他从被子下面扯出来。他倒吸了一口气，突然倒挂起来，失去了方向。

“看看我们这里有什么？一个小——”祖国人停顿了一下，然后笑了。“我知道你。你是星光的人类小朋友。“他轻轻晃了晃休伊，仿佛他不是一个人，而是某种小动物。这让休伊头痛不已，甚至比以前更加头晕。“你是来这里拯救可怜的比利的吗？”

“放下他，祖国人。”布彻厉声说。

“哦，我的天啊，”贝嘉的声音从走廊飘过来。“祖国——”

“闭，嘴。”祖国人厉声说道，眼睛红了一小会儿。然后用一种更柔和、但不知怎的更危险的语调继续说道：“这与你无关，贝嘉。下楼去给孩子做点热巧克力什么的。坦白地说，我一点也不在乎。我之后再来处理你的不顺从，妈妈。现在让我们把话讲完吧。嗯？”

贝嘉犹豫了一下，但还是走下了楼梯。她短暂的转过身来，瞬间接触到休伊的目光。有那么一刻，他们分享了一种无言的联系，不管它是什么。他能感觉到她在为他祈祷。但休伊不知道他怎样才能活着离开这里。反正除了马洛里也没人知道他在这里。  
她一走远，祖国人满意地叹口气，朝休伊微笑着。

“那么现在，我们讲到哪儿了？”

~*~

庆幸的是祖国人并没有让休伊倒挂太久。相反，他把休伊放置在地板上，确保他待在原地。这有点丢脸，但总比让休伊所有的血都从脑袋里涌出来好得多。

当祖国人像捏葡萄一样压碎它，更多的鲜血会流出来。他近乎歇斯底里的这么想着。但黑色幽默对处理这副惨淡局面的效果微乎其微。

“我必须得说，男孩们，”祖国人说。“我印象深刻。同步心跳和呼吸？出色的细节——当然了，你的作品给我留下深刻的印象。透明人？壮观的成就。你们这些人连超能力都没有，但却设法占了我们这些人的上风——当然不包括我。杀死透明人是你的功劳，嗯……休伊，对不对？”

他喜欢听到自己的声音，休伊想。

“休伊，”祖国人用责备的口吻说。“如果我们要相处下去，我在问你问题的时候你必须回答我。”他的声音隆隆作响，整个房子都在震动。休伊痛苦地缩了缩身子，当声音消失时，他的耳膜里还留下嗡嗡的声音。“现在我再问你一遍，”祖国人缓慢的柔声说下去。“是休伊，对吗？星光的朋友。比利坏男孩组合的小……宠物。”

休伊并不想如他所愿，但为了他自己的安全，显然现在也为了布彻和贝嘉的安全，他点了点头。“是，是的……”

“看，这并不困难，是吧？”

一秒钟的沉默之后，休伊才明白过来。

“不，不难……”

祖国人对他的顺从报以一种屈尊的微笑。

“真是个乖狗狗，”他嘲弄地低声说。“你训练得很好，比利。给我留下深刻印象。我有时很难控制我的拥护者。但你知道怎么做对不对？毕竟，要不是你的小宠物在可怜的梅斯默家搞出这么大动静，你们谁也不会被抓。”

“他不总是那么守规矩，”布彻咕哝着说，休伊想一拳打在他脸上。

“真的吗？“祖国人问道。“噢。看看这个可怜的东西。我们伤害了他的感情。比利，你应该对你的宠物好一点。这只狗很忠诚，嗅着味道寻找他的主人。”

休伊实在不敢相信他所听到的。他知道很多超人类对“普通人”都有一种优越感。他和透明人的谈话就足以证明这一点。安妮是他遇到的少数例外之一。他现在真的很想念她。

布彻在床上嘲笑着。“我看起来像是在乎吗？这个小贱人最后抛弃了我。但我无所谓。如果杀掉你不是那么困难，我早就亲自杀了他。”

休伊握紧了拳头。尽管他已经坦然面对了布彻对他的感觉，但听到这一切在他面前这样说，也丝毫没有减轻他的痛苦。他的眼睛热得刺痛，但他不想让这些混蛋在目睹他哭的时候还心满意足。反正他几分钟后就要死了。他只是一个有用的人。只是一个方便的工具——

“你看，我真的不认为那是真的。”祖国人突然说。他用舌头发出沉思的声音。

“老子才不管你信不信。”

祖国人耸耸肩，“也许吧。但是比利，如果你真的不关心你的小宠物。”当祖国人戴着手套的手突然落在他头上，超人类开始不太温柔地抚摸他时，休伊畏缩了。这是一种居高临下的贬低，但休伊根本无力反抗。“你不介意我只是……我不知道。把可爱的小休伊带到外面，然后用激光射他？就像我对玛德琳那样。你还记得吧？哦——或者更好，我为什么不在这里做呢？”

布彻转动着眼睛，发出漠不关心的声音。“尽管去。看我他妈的会不会在乎。”

“我会的，”祖国人说。“我想大家都会的。你觉得怎样，休伊？你准备好了吗？”

他的本能反应是拒绝。没人愿意死，但……他爸爸很安全。他最后一次见到安妮时，她也很好。伙计们现在可能已经逃出国了。而且比利还活着。他究竟还有什么活下去的理由？说的好像他有得选择一样。

休伊平静下来。有生以来第一次，他无所畏惧地抬头面对死亡。祖国人看到了他坚定的目光。“是的。我准备好了。”他诚实地说。

祖国人突然大笑起来。

“哈哈哈！比利，伙计。你——”祖国人停下来笑了几声。“你真的——你真的知道怎么选他们。该死的。这是这个月第二次有人这样让我吃惊了。我真的很惊讶。完全没有恐惧是不是？”

当祖国人粗暴地抓着他的脸检查他时，休伊仍然畏缩。当他已经决定不再示弱时，他毅然面对了祖国人的目光。

“太棒了，”祖国人低声说，多半是自言自语。他用大拇指抚摸着休伊的脸颊笑了笑。“棕色头发，小鹿一样大大的眼睛……你真是个典型的，比利的男孩。”

他突然松开了休伊的脸，把注意力转向了布彻。“但并不重要，反正我要杀了他。你真的没什么可说的吗？”

布彻只是哼哧一声作为回答。

祖国人哼了哼。“可惜。”

然后他转身面对休伊，朝他咧嘴一笑。“看着我，小可爱。”两道不祥的红光从他蓝色的眼里显现。休伊感到他的心跳略微加快，但他仍然坐在那里听天由命。

不。绝不退缩。

他直面死亡毫不畏惧。

“再见，比利，”他对着空荡的房间说。

没有人回答。

红灯的亮度越来越大，休伊不得不在心里对这整个戏剧般的表演叹息。当然，祖国人占据优势。毕竟，他一生都是一个表演者。由于辐射的光线，房间里的温度上升了几度，休伊甚至可以感觉到他的脸，在与祖国人眼睛相对的地方，开始难受地变热。就像在一个特别炎热的夏天沐浴在正午的阳光下。  
休伊看到祖国人的身体微微移动了一下，他吸了一口气。模糊地又略带厌恶的发现超人类似乎勃起了。他脸上的热度加剧，近乎疼痛，红光变得如此强烈，以致于休伊不得不闭上自己的眼睛避免徒然的失明。

热得难以忍受——

“住手！”

激光消失的速度和它来的一样慢。休伊松了一口气，没有意识到自己屏住了呼吸。他睁开眼睛，对着祖国人发光眼睛留下的黑点眨了眨眼睛。他困惑地抬起头来，看到超人类已经转向布彻。

布彻喘着粗气，脸上带着休伊见过的最矛盾和愤怒的神情。

“该死的你。”布彻啐了一口。“去你妈的，你这该死的超人类婊子。”

祖国人看起来得意极了。

“我就知道你不会让我这么做的，”这位超人类意有所指。“这一个和其他的不一样，是吗？这一个就像贝嘉。”

“他才不像贝嘉！”布彻低吼着。

祖国人耸耸肩，“没什么两样。他对你很重要。你看，这就是你们这些可悲的蟑螂和，固然，甚至很多超人类。你让这些……感情控制了你。困住了你。阻止你做你该做的事情。但我没有生气。失望吗？嗯。也许吧。但我们确实可以让可爱而忠诚的休伊待在身边，至少可以多待一会儿。”

“你他妈的想要干什么，祖国人？”休伊被布彻声音中透出的挫败所震惊。他扭曲的双腿带来的疼痛开始从他粗糙的声音中显现出来。亲耳听到强大而坚不可摧的比利•布彻崩溃是……令人痛苦的。

“我想要什么……”祖国人嘟囔着考虑。“我想要……照顾我的儿子。让我们成为一个幸福的小家庭。”这句话从他嘴里说出来，不知何故听起来怪异又扭曲。“我，孩子，他妈妈，还有他的比利叔叔。会是美国有史以来最幸福的家庭。”

布彻半心半意地瞪着他。“那么休伊在这一切中扮演什么角色呢?”

“我还在想办法。实际上……你们俩为什么不帮帮我呢？”

当祖国人突然抓住了他的衬衫前襟，休伊发出了叫声。他被扔到床上，就落到布彻受伤的腿上。年长的男人痛苦地呜咽一声，但没有丝毫外露。休伊挣扎着要从他身上爬下来，但祖国人压住他的背部中央，把他推了下去，上半身压在被子上。休伊能感觉到布彻变形的腿压在他的胸膛下。他突然感到难受。

“这他妈的是怎么回事？”布彻咆哮。

“这是让你，”祖国人指着布彻。“帮我。”他指着自己。“想想小休伊如何融入我们这个快乐的小家庭吧。还是……我应该再往他的头上烧几个洞？两种选择我都可以。”

休伊还不太清楚状况，但从布彻阴沉的表情来看，年长的男人听懂了。

休伊又试着撑起身体，祖国人把他往床上压得更紧了。太用力了，以至于休伊能感觉到他的肺被挤压得很痛，使得呼吸稍微有点不舒服。比利血液中的金属气味再次侵入他的鼻子。

“现在来看，比利。”祖国人说，他走到休伊身后，他看不见的地方，超人力依旧用一只手按住他。“你迷上某种类型。这并不奇怪。大多数人都有。而你的喜好，恰好是长着一双甜美眼睛的可爱的小老鼠。问题是……”

当祖国人突然用他自己的身体覆上休伊的，雕塑般的身体压在他的脊背，休伊倒抽了一口冷气。他服装上的边缘和钮扣压上休伊的后背……祖国人的脸出现在他右边的视野中，金色的头发擦的太阳穴那里发痒，他的嘴唇几乎贴在他耳朵上。

“问题就是这样，比利，”祖国人说，他的嘴沿着休伊的耳朵移动，他的呼吸又热又湿。“我们比你想象的还要相似。我们甚至喜欢……同样的类型。不然你觉得我为什么对贝嘉这么好？”

就在那时，休伊理解了布彻脸上的阴郁。

他重新开始挣扎起来。

祖国人在他的大腿侧面狠狠地打了一巴掌。如果这是一场双方自愿的邂逅，如果这是除了祖国人之外的任何人，这可能是性感的，但相反，超人类非人力量的打击下导致休伊的骨头在重压和疼痛下破碎，这无疑将会在他身上产生一个巨大的瘀伤。休伊尖叫出来。

“休伊，别再这么淘气。”祖国人责备道。“别逼我打你屁股。相信我，亲爱的，你不会喜欢的。所以你会乖乖的吗？”

休伊在这完全出乎意料的情况下，痛苦又震惊的喘息着。祖国人真的打算……打算强——

“休伊。我之前才说过的，当我问你问题的时候，你得要回答。”

“我，我会规矩的……”休伊努力憋出一句话。停止了颤抖。

“好孩子。”祖国人在他耳边轻声说，在他的太阳穴上轻轻地吻了一下。

布彻对着整个场景咆哮：“这他妈的是什么，你这个该死的混蛋！停下来。这完全没有必要——”

“哦，我认为这很有必要，比利。”祖国人说。“况且。看看可怜的休伊。他看起来很长时间没有和人亲密过了。你没有好好照顾你的宠物，比利。你不能怪我越俎代庖。”

祖国人脱下手套，把它们扔到一边。他那双比正常人的还要火热的手在休伊的衬衣下滑过，手指像情人一样抚摸着他的躯干，每一根肋骨。尽管天气很热，休伊还是在发抖。祖国人笑着说：“太敏感了。告诉我，休伊。布彻教会了你很多东西，但是他教会了你如何做一个完美的小荡妇吗？别忘记了，我要一个回答。”

休伊咬着下嘴唇，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。他能感觉到布彻的目光在他身上灼烧，甚至比几分钟前应该杀死他的激光还要强烈。当祖国人的手给了他胸部一个警告意味的挤压时，他回以一声哀嚎。

“我——我不是——”

“你不是什么，休伊？你得大声说出来。你不是什么？不是荡妇吗？”一只手从他的胸部移开，掐住休伊的下巴，一根手指紧压着一边抚摸他的嘴唇。“你的反应让我不敢苟同。我敢说比利小子把你训练得很好，对吧？”

“我——”但他被那根咸咸的手指噎住了。

“不要对我撒谎，休伊。比利会很清楚地告诉你我有多讨厌谎言。”

休伊想哭。非常想。他能感觉到祖国人从上面向他施压，将他压在他和布彻之间。他来的时候没有准备这个。他只准备赴死。他对此毫无准备——

“休伊，”这是个警告。

他想听什么就说什么。“是……是的。布彻教我做他，他的……他的荡妇。”

“好孩子，”在他耳边响起。

“该死。停止这个，祖国人！”布彻喊道。“他跟这事一点关系都没有！”

但祖国人无视他。他伸到休伊的衬衫，扯下来，把它扔到他丢手套的地方。他花了一点时间来欣赏休伊苍白而挺括的后背，把手指从他的嘴里移开，顺着他的脊椎，留下一串稀薄、过量的唾液，让这个年轻人再次颤抖起来。然后他开始着手休伊的裤子，只花了一点时间试图正常的把裤子脱下来，然后就放弃了，改用蛮力把牛仔布料一把扯开。撕裂的声音充满了房间，巨大而恐怖。

突然暴露在空气中导致休伊喘不过气来。剩下的牛仔裤和内裤都被扔到了一边，休伊只穿着袜子，脸朝下压在跛脚的布彻身上。身后，他听到祖国人开始脱衣服。

“操，休伊……”休伊震惊的看向他。布彻正注视着他，脸上带着脆弱的表情。他那富于表情的眼睛通红，含着泪水。“我——对不起，伙计——我……我从来没有想过——”

“没关系。”他小声回答。

“你知道你们俩说的话我都能听到，对吧？”祖国人从背后打趣道。“在家人中间这样遮遮掩掩不太合适吧，即使我什么都能听到。接下来……我们说到哪儿了？”

休伊一侧的床塌陷下去，祖国人抓住他的屁股蛋，花了一点时间抚摸和欣赏。然后他把它们分开，用拇指触到休伊露出的粉红色小洞。已经有好几个月没被人碰过，这种感觉让休伊懊恼地倒吸了一口气，却愉悦。

“太敏感了，”祖国人评论道。“你真幸运，这房子还有些润滑油。贝嘉在我直接就这么进去的时候凶得要命。”

布彻发出一声凶狠的吼声，朝前扑过去试图揍他。

祖国人只是笑着走开，“哇哦，真厉害。休伊不是唯一一个需要守规矩的人。”一只手落在休伊的肩膀上。“我需要你安静下来一会儿，我好让他做好准备。再这样下去，我就弄断他的锁骨，一样会操他。你选择吧，比利。”

休伊可以看出，布彻克尽全力才强迫自己退缩。这个人躺回他的枕头里，呼吸仍然粗重，整个身体都绷得紧紧的。

“现在，回到正事上。”熟悉的瓶子被打开发出“砰”的一声，一股冰冷的液体从休伊的屁股上流了下去。随后，祖国人的手指又按回到之前的地方。他用食指在休伊的后穴上摩擦了一分钟，然后按了进去。休伊气喘吁吁，发出长长一声哀叫。

“太紧了。”滚烫的手指在他洞里进出，比休伊习惯的手法要粗鲁的多，但这种枉顾感受的举动却使得他的身体对快感更加敏感。每一次插入和抽出都会让阴茎产生一丝快感，此情此景，它飞快的愉悦起来。在他身后，休伊可以感受到祖国人的兴趣也在不断增加和升温。

一个手指迅速变成两个，超人类有条不紊的弄湿他，手指沿着肠壁扩张、伸展、卷曲，试图找到他的前列腺。没过多久，祖国人就把四根手指舒适地伸进休伊的洞里。他的手散发出的热量几乎让人无法忍受，休伊不禁想象当他的手被他的阴茎取代时会是什么样子。

“噢。你是不是觉得有点被忽视了，比利？”

休伊在朦胧的快乐中突然想起布彻还在那里。他抬头瞥了一眼，内疚地意识到年长男人正承受着巨大的痛苦，他的脸皱成一团，皮肤上满是汗珠。考虑到休伊在过去几分钟里一直像个荡妇一样在他那受伤的腿上扭来扭去，这就不足为奇了。意识到这一点，他的内心充满了羞愧，尽可能保持不动。但当祖国人正把他的手用力捅进他屁股，手指缓慢擦过休伊柔软的内壁时，这有点困难。

“过来，休伊。做个好孩子给可怜的比利一点甜头吧。”

休伊不明白他的意思。当手指突然快速地从他体内抽出后，他再次发出呻吟，难耐而空虚。

“什，什么？”他呼吸困难的挤出这句话。整个身体被快感冲充盈，兴奋的大脑嗡嗡作响。

祖国人摇摇头，“啧啧，休伊。显而易见。快去把比利先生的老二拿出来，吸它，像你答应过要做个好孩子那样。”

休伊的眼睛睁大了，他看到比利眼中的惊恐。他，他不想那样做。不是这样的。天哪，他很想念比利。非常非常。休伊愿意竭尽所能给这个男人全部的关注，无论是性方面的还是其他方面，但是……不能是这样。不能在他明显痛苦的时候，不能在他像一个廉价的妓女一样即将被强奸的时候。

“求——”他刚开口，祖国人就打断了他。

“吸他的阴茎，否则我就打断他的胳膊，休伊。”

“休伊。伙计，别——”布彻痛苦地喘着气说。

但休伊已经开始行动了，他的手指在布彻的短裤上飞舞，小心地不撞到他的腿。他变换姿势，这样他的重量就主要落在膝盖和手肘上。这是他在祖国人离他们如此近的时候最多可以做的了。然后他拉下布彻的拉链，摸索着找他的阴茎。

当休伊把阴茎拉出来的时候，布彻已经硬了。

“哈！我就说吧，休伊？小比利觉得自己被冷落了，“祖国人嘲笑道。“比利。我以为你说过你不在乎。现实告诉我不是这样。”

“闭嘴，你他妈的。”

休伊决心尽可能让布彻的这次经历不那么难受，他抓住柱的根部，尝试的舔了一下阴茎紫红色的顶端。反应很快，他饶有兴趣地看着比利舒服的闭上眼，因为这一触碰而发出抽气声。他接着舔了下，又一次，然后他开始从根部附近的双球开始平行运动他的舌头，直到顶端。

祖国人说：“我知道比利把你教得很好。总有一天你也要为我做这件事，宝贝。”

这句话的含义让休伊感到一阵恐惧。以至于他起初的兴奋之情在一瞬间消失了。他是什么意思？祖国人会把他当……性奴关在这里多久？他宁愿死。  
祖国人注意到他软掉的阴茎，啧道：“好了好了。我们现在还不能讨论这个，对吧？可怜的宝贝。休伊，让我来帮你吧。”

休伊一瞬间以为祖国人会替他手淫，但并没有。就在他嘴里含着布彻的阴茎时，突然一个沉重的甚至火热的硬物滑到他的臀后。休伊喘着气，嘴里塞得满满的，口水自嘴角上聚集，顺着布彻的勃起往下流。

“继续，宝贝，”祖国人呻吟着鼓励他。“你做的很好。”

祖国人只做了一两次尝试性的进入，就毫无预兆地插了进去。看不见的阴茎头持续地推入肛肉。祖国人猛地一下把他的整个阴茎压入休伊体内时，他正在把比利吞到喉咙深处。最终，它完美地整个进入到底，炙热的长柱紧贴着如天鹅绒光滑的内壁。太突然了，休伊向前一倾，布彻的阴茎滑进了他的喉咙半英寸，把他呛住。布彻和祖国人都在他旁边呻吟，他们深深进入到他柔软的身体。

“太紧了，”祖国人咆哮道。“你太棒了。休伊。”他只抽出了不到一英寸，然后又用力地捅了进去，阴茎顶端牢牢的顶住肠壁。

休伊很久没有感觉到这么满足。他感到完全被困住了。困在两条阴茎之间。他不能向前或向后移动，除非把自己挂到某根阴茎上。即使他想动也动不了。他想这么做吗？他那迟缓的大脑在说不，但休伊内心深处知道他不想要这个。这是强加在他和布彻身上的。但身体的快乐显而易见。每当祖国人灼热的硬物紧紧压在他的前列腺上时，休伊都忍不住扭动和呜咽。

祖国人开始认真地冲刺，拖着他的粗大顶撞过休伊的每一寸内壁。休伊吐出布彻的阴茎，发出粘腻的声响，一边大口喘气，一边呻吟着。当布彻被忽视时忍不住发出了一声沮丧的呻吟，但休伊很快就把他的勃起重新含进嘴里。祖国人从后面猛的进入时，休伊把布彻的彻底含到底，鼻子紧贴着布彻粗糙的黑色阴毛。

“操——休伊，”比利呻吟道。他的眼睛紧闭着，一只手伸过来抓住休伊的头发，投入地用力拽着，恨不得一辈子都不撒手。“该，该死的。美人——你太美好了。”

布彻的气味扑鼻而来，休伊觉得又高兴又心碎，几乎要哭了。他是那么的思念比利。他的气味将他包裹的严严实实，布彻还在称赞他，即使还有另一个男人在背后操他，这一切也令他感到头晕目眩。

“哦——”祖国人呻吟着。他用手指掐着休伊的臀部，拼命地把自己向前推，好像他想把自己完全埋进休伊体内。“太紧了，小宝贝儿。”他向前倾，用双手把休伊的屁股拉至他的胯部，然后对着休伊的肩膀，狠狠咬了一口。

对他而言这算是温和的，因为它只穿破了皮肤，血从伤口流下来。如果他再用点力，休伊很可能已经死了。他觉得祖国人对着他的肩膀咧嘴一笑，品尝着血的味道，然后将他推开。

休伊的整个下半身都开始麻木，但他同样能从加速和不再克制的进攻中看出祖国人快要高潮。于是他开始认真地摇晃着头，决心在这一切结束之前让布彻射出来。他和布彻四目相对，他似乎本能的睁开眼睛，休伊尽可能的将想同他一起高潮的想法传达给他。无比渴望。

他的快感也在增加，因为祖国人的抽插正变得又深又缓。祖国人在他肩旁大声呻吟，几乎短暂的盖过一前一后的肉身拍打声和休伊含着布彻阴茎发出的潮湿声音。

祖国人又插了几下，然后把自己深深埋入休伊体内，发出长长的呻吟。休伊感到又热又粘的精液填满了他的屁股，当祖国人退开时，精液被带出来，一滴滴落到大腿上。

但这并不能阻止休伊继续吸吮布彻。他的头不断摆动，越来越快，他的手用同样的速度环住他嘴巴无法照顾的根部。比利大声呻吟着，光是这声音就足以让休伊飞入云端。

伴随着布彻的阴茎在他手中抽搐，他同时射了出来。温热的精液飞溅在他喉咙深处，休伊，继续他出色的工作，顺从地吞下了所有，双眼牢牢的看着布彻眼中的光芒。

过了一会儿，休伊像没了骨头一样瘫软下去，气喘吁吁。

他们三个人都如此。

几分钟后，休伊的屁股和大腿上的精液正在变干，他听到并感觉到祖国人站了起来，整理好自己，穿好衣服。一只戴着手套的手深情地抚摸着他汗流浃背的额头，把贴在额头上的头发拨开，祖国人发出了一个满意但阴森的笑声。

“欢迎来到大家庭，休伊。”

THE END


End file.
